Funcional
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: El Doctor McCoy sigue preocupado por los hábitos alimenticios del Capitán, pero éste está muy seguro de que esto no es un problema. Sino, que le pregunte al Señor Spock. / Drabble 555, Spirk


**Funcional  
****Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba**  
****Fandom:** Star Trek (2009)**  
****Raiting:** K+ (Slash) Spock/Kirk**  
****Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de **_Star Trek_** pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.**  
****Advertencias:** Spirk establecido**  
****Notas: **Drabble de 555 palabras.

**The Final Slash Frontier:** Si te gusta el _Slash de Star Trek_ (Reboot y TOS) no pierdas oportunidad de entrar al nuevo foro de fanfiction del fandom en español. Encontrarás actividades, juegos y podrás relacionarte con otras treekies **¡Únete a nuestra Tripulación!** Búscanos en la sección de "_Forums_", "_Movies", "Star Trek: 2009_" o envíame un review o MP para enviarte la dirección. **¡No te arrepentirás!**

* * *

**Funcional  
****_—Drabble—_**

—¡Jim! ¡Saca tu enorme y gordo culo de encima de mí ya mismo, maldición!

—Lo siento, Capitán. El asteroide cambió su curso y…

—No tiene nada de que disculparse, señor Sulu —le aseguró el Primer Oficial mientras ayudaba a su Capitán a ponerse de pie, quien se sobaba la baja espalda con una mueca de dolor.

El Doctor se puso de pie a duras penas afirmándose de la Silla de Comandos, mientras era fulminado por la azul mirada de su amigo, sin importarle en lo más mínimo. Ya no estaba en edad de andar dando botes por los techos a cada giro de la Enterprise, maldijo internamente.

—Retira lo que dijiste, Bones. Mi cuerpo es perfectamente esbelto, _no tengo_ el culo gordo —le gruñó apuntándole con un dedo luego de que se liberó de las manos del vulcano. El médico solo puso una mueca chasqueando la lengua.

—Sigue diciéndote eso a ti mismo mientras te atiborras de papas a la francesa e ignorando la dieta que diseñé para ti —gruñó continuando la discusión que habían llegado trayendo con ellos desde el Casino antes de la turbulencia—. Tú y tu gordo culo pueden irse al…

—¡Señor Spock! —llamó de pronto airadamente el rubio capitán cortando todo lo que el médico decía.

El pelinegro solo pudo alzar una ceja mientras sentía esa poderosa mirada en él. Casi como gesto defensivo, sus manos retrocedieron hasta cruzarse tras su espalda, mirando con estudiada indiferencia hacia esos dos, ocultando cualquier emoción que pudo haber abrigado al oír esa discusión.

Los oficiales del Puente parecían divertirse, pero una mirada de advertencia del Comandante Vulcano les silenció antes de que él se dirigiese a su superior.

—¿Si, Capitán Kirk? —preguntó solícito, escuchando apenas la prácticamente inaudible risa de la Teniente Nyota a sus espaldas. Humana vengativa. Disfrutaba verle en aprietos.

La expresión seria de los ojos del rubio Capitán contrastaba tan deliciosamente con el mohín infantil de sus labios, que Spock tuvo que apretar aún más sus manos tras su espalda para contenerse de mostrar alguna emoción —Quiero que le digas a Bones que no tengo el culo gordo. Porque no lo tengo, ¿verdad?

Las risas no tardaron en dejarse oír mientras el Doctor tras la espalda de su amigo rodaba los ojos teatralmente. El Primer Oficial se sintió atrapado por un momento, pero pronto su mirada se calmó y aceptó entregar una respuesta.

—Tiene usted un trasero bastante _funcional,_ Capitán— aseguró el vulcano mirando directamente a esos ojos azules antes de girarse para volver a su puesto.

—Eso, por si no lo entendiste, _Jimmyboy_, es un "_Si_" al estilo Spock. Supongo que ese "c_ojín_" al sur de tus caderas es ventajoso para un inútil capitán que se pasa todo el día sentado comiendo frituras.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué vas a saber tú acerca del "_Estilo Spock_"? ¡No escapes, Bones, esto no ha terminado! —gritó el Capitán mientras perseguía al Jefe Médico fuera del Puente.

Spock guardó para sí el conocimiento de que su afirmación más que sobre las ventajas de un trasero blando sobre el cual sentarse hacían alusión al tamaño preciso que poseían las nalgas del Capitán para ser sujetas por las grandes manos del vulcano mientras hacían el amor.

Porque, por supuesto, eso no era algo que iba a andar ventilando al Doctor McCoy, menos aún en medio del Puente.

**_FIN_**

* * *

_Esta vez no tengo comentarios xD mi mente está loca._


End file.
